


Froslass

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Este fic contiene gore y desnudos por parte de chicas





	Froslass

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene gore y desnudos por parte de chicas

La cueva estaba llena de cuerpos inertes de personas y Pokémon, todos ellos congelados y mutilados. Sus miembros restantes estaban esparcidos por el lugar, ensangrentados y descomponiéndose lentamente. Froslass entró y depositó otro cadáver en el suelo. Se trataba de una chica de unos doce años, que previamente había sido desnudada y que llevaba consigo una Pokéball. El Pokémon fantasma pulsó el botón de la misma y no pasó nada. Agarró a su víctima de la cabeza y la puso en un trozo vacío de pared, para acto seguido usar su gélido aliento y dejarla allí colgada.

Froslass entonces se dirigió al fondo de la cueva. Allí estaba colgado de similar manera el cuerpo de otra chica bastante mayor en cuanto a edad, a la que sin embargo ya apenas se reconocía entre el hielo. Junto a ella, cinco Pokémon que alguna vez formaron parte de su equipo y que habían corrido la misma desgracia.

– De nuevo, gracias por todo, Campeona –dijo sarcásticamente–. Y gracias por querer liberarme, porque me has permitido esto.

Froslass besó el trozo de hielo que contenía a su antigua entrenadora por la zona de la frente y desapareció…


End file.
